regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise Of An Old Friend
Plot After Zim discovers Shadow's corpse(From the Sonic X Saga), he soon revives him, leting him fully gained his memories about saving Earth with Sonic, and both of their ships from a dark planet. He soon, joined the heroes to stop the Empire from gwtting the Magic Rings. Transcript Subtitle: After the heroes finally got the Water Emerald, the heroes went back to their fleet, and Zim discovers a corspe of Sonic's old friend, or rival, he will soon plan to revive him. Scene switches to the lab of the Typhoon transmitting the Tallest from the Massive. Zim: My Tallest, I have found this black hedgehogm who reminds me of Sonic, found dead so I was planning to revive him into MY GREATEST ASSISTANT!!!!!!! Red(Tallest): Wow, that is sort of great. Purple(Tallest): Yeah, but uh how are you gonna revive him? Zim: Easy, with these animal lifemgrgans in the stasis tanks, I am using it to upgrade the circuits epceially with 100% life ful ness. Now Gir! Gir:(In dog disguise) Yes my master! (Pulls the lever, electrical sounds connect to the life organs, and circuits with a red emerald connect to shadow zapped the corpse) Zim: Now with him back to life, he will soon become our second secret weapon, with the power of our little genius good deeds! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! We are so having our good deeds! Shadow:(In the tank and awakened as the machine explodes, Shadow walks towards Zim) I remeber, I saved the world with my pal Sonic, stoppingnthe ark, and metarex! But who are you? Zim: I AM ZIM!!!! The 5th main park hero and irken invader of the irken empire. With you as my assistant, we shall help the rest stop the Empire from finding all of the magic rings, using them to get the heart of the park, and invading Earth! While with Sonic Team. *'Tails': Guys, Shadow is back! Zim and Shadow approache Shadow: Thats right, now that I finally return and got my memories back, we shall kick some Empire face! Everyon3 cheered, sudennly, something spied on them in the ventwas plankton. Planmton: So Shadow is back, ma he kind of reminds of Sonic, but sometimes Squidward. (Contacts Lard Nar) Lard Nar, this is Plankton! We got some bad news, Shadow has unite with his friends to stop us! Lard Nar: Who's Shadow!?!?!? Plankton: A black hedgehog that uses powerful power! Lard Nar: What shall we do!?!?!? Plankton: Luckly I got an army needed for the Empire! (Uses a flashback where Plankton meets his Cousis as army in Plankton's Army) At theResisty Ship Plankton:I would like to meet the Captain of the Empire who serves the leaders of the Empire, Lard Nar. Lard Nar: There are so many of your family? Clem: Thats rit, Im Clem and this is Zeke, Rufus, Billy Bob, Billy Jim, Jeke, Billy Billy wo Willy Banana fana to Willy, Toad, Enos... (Continues the rest of the Faimly, Lard Nar intterupt) Lard Nar: ALRIGHT I GET IT!!!!!!!! Any way here is the plan! Baxk with the Hero fleet. *'Sonic': So now what? Zim: Well I did bring him to life since I found his corpse before he was revived. So what shall we do esides standing around? Knuckles: I got it! Gang: What is it? *'Knuckles': Maybe the next magic ring is at Planet Electricto. Since we got the Water Ring. Gumball: What the heck is Planet Electricto? Zim: The homeworld of the Electricfying people. *'Vinny': Are you sure? Zim: Yep. *'Sonic:' Where's the next magic ring you telling us about? Zim: Planet Electricto. Gumball: The homeworld of the Electricfying people! The Hero fleet approached to Electricto. Zim: Planet Electricto at last. *'big the Cat': Where's this magic ring anyway? Zim: Why are people questioning!?!?!?!? *'Bug the Cat': I was telling where the magic ring is? Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show